


a different kind of discretion

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: The need to stay silent.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Elizabeth Donnelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a different kind of discretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> this was meant to be an exchange treat aaaaages ago. i found it half finished but with no note on how it was meant to go, so i decided to edit it to a quick drabble and post. hope you like it! 💖

Alex’s hands curl around the edge of Liz’s desk, nails scratching against the wood as her grip fumbles, back arched and mouth open. The mouth between her legs sucks at her clit, and Alex can’t stop the hitch of breath: soft, needy. Almost a moan. 

Liz pulls away. “Quiet, Alexandra,” she says, a reprimand, her tone full of authority. Alex feels herself clench around the fingers buried in her cunt. “I haven’t locked the door.” 

The rest hangs unspoken in the space between them, tense and heated. Taunting. 

_You_ _don’t_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _caught_ , _do_ _you?_

Alex swallows her moan. 


End file.
